Summary The main role of the Administrative Core is to evaluate and coordinate advances in the research among the projects and scientific cores in this proposal. The administrative core will be led by the PI, Peter Palese, with continued support by an experienced administrator, Nina Umerah, who both have space in the departmental office of the Department of Microbiology at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai. The core will continue to accomplish the objectives of the overall program by facilitating communication among the participants of the P01 and will be responsible for obtaining permits required by regulatory bodies both inside and outside of the institution. The core will also be responsible for coordinating technology transfer issues arising from the work done with the support of the P01 and organizing interactions of the PIs with the External Advisory Board. Ms. Umerah is a highly skilled administrator and thus will be a great help in continuing a smooth operation of this program.